For Xigbar Lovers
by the highwind heart
Summary: Xigbar and I have unexpected confessions. Wiis, Laughter, and half-hearts? Hope You like. Jeez, I stink at writin' summaries. Rated T for tea,tomatoes, and mild ranting and cussing.


"_Through my eyes"  
Tell me your story, and I'll listen.  
For Xigbar Lovers_

**"We're back!"** Called Axel. He walked into the living room, followed by Roxas, who was carrying a large box.

"About time, how long does it take to pick up one thing at wal-mart?" added Xigbar.

"You shoulda seen the line. It was so long it was ridiculous." Roxas threw the white box to me.

I read the blue lettering on the side of the box. "Wii, home gaming system"

Xigbar looked up "You buy any games to go with it?"

"Too expensive. I think one came with the system." Said Roxas, flipping through the manual "Blah, blah blah. boring, boring, boring." He threw it aside. "Call me when it's ready" Roxas walked out.

"Same here" Axel followed the younger nobody out of the room.

Xigbar looked around the living room. "Guess It's just you and me." He picked up the box, and started to pull everything out. "Hey kid, help me out here."

I walked over and started to sort through the various array of parts Xigbar was pulling out.

From the hallway, Roxas and Axel could hear laughing

"Xigbar, help." I laughed, tangled up in the cord.

"How can I help? I'm tangled up too."

I plopped down on the floor, pulling Xigbar down on top of me. "Xigbar! Get offa me!" He rolled off, and in a decent half-hour, managed to untangle us both.

-in the meantime-

Roxas looked over to Axel, "Should we help?"

"No," Axel laughed. "Leave them be"

"Xigbar?"

He slipped out from behind the t.v. "Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I looked up at him, a solemn expression had suddenly swept across him.

"Yeah" he sat down on the couch next to me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, umm..." I looked away, with tears in my eyes.

"Come on kiddo, you can tell me." Xigbar gave me the 'you can trust me, can't you?' look. "Now, what's wrong?"

I gathered up my courage, and started my story; "Why do I live with you guys? I mean if I'm not a nobody, or part of the organization, why do I even stay here? I've been thinking about that a lot lately... I feel like the longer I hang around you guys, the closer I grow to darkness. It's been over a year since I came here; I feel like I've lost my heart completely..." Xigbar shifted a bit at this point, as if to say 'you can't have...' "I really like you guys; you're like the family I never had... It's just, I can't stay here any longer. I'm leaving..." There was a moment of silence "Everyone has a light. A person or thing that gives us reason to live and love...Where is my light? I have to know."

Xigbar groaned, and as if on que, Axel popped his head into the living room "hey freeshooter! Mans- oops I mean Xemnas wants you!"

"Can't it wait?" Xigbar snapped back.

"No." said a farmiliar voice. The superior himself was standing in the doorway. He looked over to Axel "thank you number eight"

"No prob" Axel dissapeared into the hallway

Xigbar looked over to me "One sec, okay kiddo?" I just nodded, and he followed the superior out of the room

"I told you this would happen, I told you." Xigbar snapped

"Okay, you were right, but-"

"What do I tell her?" The freeshooter interrupted "I'm stuck... I mean, I don't wanna hurt her feelings, but I've gotta break it to her somehow-"

"You've got a 'thing for her, havent you?"

"No, I.. I haven't got- No... I don't" Xigbar stammered "Well, I guess..." He finally admitted "I've 'loved' " (is love even the right word? we can't love...) "I've cared for her like a daughter..."

They looked over at the child sitting in the other room. "Let me tell her" Xemnas suggested

"No, It would be better if I told her" Xigbar walked back into room, and his superior followed.

I looked up at them. Something's up... I can feel it. The superior leaned against the wall "It's time we told you the truth"

Xigbar sat down next to me "He's right" both of them had the dreaded 'I'm sorry' look. "I should have told you sooner... Oh gee, how do I say this?"

Xemnas came right out with it "You don't have a light"

I looked up at him. This can't be happening On the inside I was screaming, but all I said was "But, then why do I have emotions, and then why can I love?"

"Because," Xigbar explained "You're what we call... a half-heart"

"a what?"

"A person who is able to feel emotions, without having a heart to guide or control them." the freeshooter continued

"So... how can I become whole?"

"Well, you'd have to find the person that holds the other half of your heart. Someone that gives you reason to 'live and love' "

There was silence...

"What if I already know who that person is?" I pondered

"Well... who is it?" Xemnas asked me.

I looked at Xigbar and told him the truth that I had been for hiding for so long "It's you Xigbar. You are what makes me whole.** You are... my light"**


End file.
